Love Chain
by LinksWife
Summary: They are always connected by a chain. Can Light take it anymore?


Death Note Yaoi One-shot: Light X Ryuzaki/L

WARNING: This is rated M for a reason! Contains material that might not be suitable for people under 18! There will be gay man sex so please don't read any further if you do not approve! You've been warned! Thank you and enjoy the story! =D

Disclaimer: Death Note and all its characters may not be mine but Link IS! *evil laugh*

_Love Chain_ by Cassidy Coulter (AKA) LinksWife

Light knew Ryuzaki. He knew L. He knew that no matter what feelings he felt for the brilliant Raven haired detective, Kira would have to eliminate him eventually. Even so, knowing that Ryuzaki was going to have to die, that didn't stop Light's mind from wandering into places that shouldn't be touched by the human thought for the sake of sanity. The thought of the expression on L's face being pleasured under Light's will was causing a familiar bulge in Light's tan jeans.

'Damn…' Light thought shamefully as he tried to cover his bulging problem beneath his pants. 'I shouldn't think about things like that when Ryuzaki is sitting right next to me…' Light scolded himself. Light shifted in his computer chair, tying to hide all evidence of arousal from L, if he ever decided to randomly glance over at Light which he did every once in a while to see if Light was progressing on the case.

"Light-kun…" Light heard Ryuzaki's voice almost echo within his mind. "If you have to take a bathroom break, all you need to do is ask. Don't hold it in for my sake." Ryuzaki told Light without looking at the brunette's face.

"What do you mean?" Light asked, confused on the sudden mention of something so random.

"That's the seventh time you've shifted in your seat as if you're uncomfortable with your bladder. I just assumed that you had to use the restroom. If not, then sorry I distracted you." Ryuzaki explained with a thumb held to his lip.

"You were counting how many times I moved in my seat?" Light asked, somewhat embarrassed since those _shifts_ were meant for hiding his dirty thoughts, not because he had to pee.

"Does that bother you?" Ryuzaki asked finally looking at Light.

"Well… I guess not but I just found it a bit odd that you pay so much attention to small things like that." Light exclaimed as he scratched the back of his head.

"It's small details that usually make a big difference. Looking for small details as well as the big ones is what makes a great detective." Ryuzaki explained, giving Light a smile that threw him off guard. "So was I wrong? You're okay? You don't have to use the restroom?" Ryuzaki asked, concerned for the brunette's bodily functions.

"Well no… but maybe I should go anyway to get it out of the way so that it doesn't bother me later." Light said with a thoughtful expression.

"That's a good idea. Maybe I should do that too." Ryuzaki suggested and they both got up from their seats and stood. Light waited for Ryuzaki to go first because he was in charge of where they should go since they were chained together. Light's bulge was gone by now but the dirty thoughts still lingered in the back of his mind. They were always there. Waiting. Waiting until Light was somewhat alone with those thoughts. They were even there when Light was taking a piss. Knowing Ryuzaki was on the other side with the chain snaking under the door connecting the two detectives. Light couldn't help but masturbate. The dirty thoughts rushing back to him as he pleasured his aching member. Ryuzaki on the other side noticed the chain moving a lot. "Light-kun… is everything okay? You've been in there longer then need be." Ryuzaki asked, concerned. Hearing Ryuzaki's voice only made Light harder. He was on his last spurt and came right into the toilet as he sat on it backwards. Ryuzaki heard a faint "Ahh!" on the other side. "Light-kun, are you okay?" Ryuzaki asked once more, getting worried. Light didn't respond, instead, L heard the sink turn on and off. Then the door opened revealing a sad Light-kun. "Is Light-kun okay?" Ryuzaki asked with a pained expression. Light shook his head.

"No… I'm not." Light told Ryuzaki with a serious stare.

"What's the matter?" L asked, concerned and worried that there was something wrong with Light's body.

"This has been bothering me for some time now Ryuzaki…" Light explained, getting ready to tell the candy-loving detective the truth about his dirty thoughts. "I'm sick of hiding it from you. I'm sick of sneaking around and lying to you." Light started.

"I knew it. You really ARE Kira." Ryuzaki cut him off. Light's expression got angry.

"What? No… That's not it." Light defended himself.

"So you're admitting you're Kira then?" Ryuzaki smiled up at Light.

"No! I'm not Kira! But this isn't what I was trying to-"

"So then you're denying it? You're really starting to confuse me Ligh-" L's words were cut off when Light grabbed his shoulders and captured his lips in one quick movement. Ryuzaki's eyes shot wide open as shock struck his entire being. Ryuzaki could barely think. Light was kissing him, that much he knew. Light pulled away but kept his grip on Ryuzaki's shoulders.

"Are you going to listen to me now?" Light asked, somewhat satisfied that he got to do something to Ryuzaki that he never thought he would get a chance to do. All Ryuzaki could do at the moment was nod. "Good." Light felt relieved that he was finally going to get to tell Ryuzaki how he felt and why. "As I was saying, I don't want to lie to you or myself anymore… The truth is, I love you Ryuzaki, and I can't get you out of my head no matter how hard I try because I can't escape your presence since we're chained together. I don't hate this chain because I want to get away from you… I hate it because I WANT to be near you. I hate it because I can't restrain myself anymore. I want you Ryuzaki. I want to touch you in so many places and do so many things to you. That is why I hate this chain. I don't want to hurt you which is why I don't want to be near you. But I can't escape you as long as this chain remains attached to us." Light explained and stared at the ground by his feet, braising himself for whatever Ryuzaki was going to say to him.

"Then I'll have to make sure this chain remains attached." Light looked up at Ryuzaki in shock only to see that he was smiling at him.

"What?" Light asked, not sure if he heard right.

"Well, your confession seems like a plan to get me to take these handcuffs off but… your confession sounds genuine enough. Therefore, I will allow you to do whatever you want with me since these cuffs aren't coming off anytime soon." Ryuzaki explained with a smile. Light looked down.

"But Ryuzaki… I don't want you to let me do those things to you because you feel you have to. I want you to let me do those things to you because you WANT me to…" Light said with an almost child-like pout. Ryuzaki chuckled and wrapped his arms around Light's neck.

"Then it's a good thing I want you to, isn't it?" Ryuzaki said as his warm breath swept over Light's ear. Light instantly became hard and wrapped his arms around Ryuzaki and kissed him. But this kiss was going to be different and Light would make sure of that. His tongue asked for entrance by slicking over L's teeth. Ryuzaki approved by opening his mouth wider for Light to invade. The feel of their tongues colliding made the two detectives hard. Light snaked his hand behind Ryuzaki's neck and tugged at the hair on the back of his head to pull their heated kiss apart.

"God Ryuzaki, I need you NOW!" Light told the Raven haired detective in a breathy voice.

"Then maybe we should go somewhere more private?" Ryuzaki suggested and the brunette teen agreed. Light shoved Ryuzaki on the bed now that they were alone in Ryuzaki's bedroom which was the only room that wasn't under surveillance. They were truly alone and they both made sure of that. The chain was clinking as Light was working on removing Ryuzaki's belt. The panda-eyed detective just laid there willingly as he let Light do whatever he wanted. Once he removed the belt, he unbuttoned L's pants but did not remove them. Not yet.

"Tell me what it is I should do next Ryuzaki…" Light asked with a playful smirk. Ryuzaki sat up and with a single hand, gripped a clump of hair on the back of Light's head.

"You should call me L…" Ryuzaki instructed as he gave his hair a slight tug.

"Nnn…" Light moaned from the pleasurable tug. "Tell me what to do next… L." Light pleaded with his eyes closed.

"Touch me." Ryuzaki whispered in Light's ear. God, Ryuzaki sure knew how to turn Light on. Light's hands obeyed and shoved Ryuzaki back on the bed and found their way down Ryuzaki's pants. "Guh!" The candy-over moaned from the sudden feel of Light's hot fingers and the ice-cold chain combined. Light used his other hand to slip up Ryuzaki's shirt and tenderly tease a sensitive nipple. Ryuzaki gasped in pleasure and squirmed under Light's every erotic touch.

"You're so hard L. I must be doing something right." Light smirked as he whispered in Ryuzaki's ear. The candy-boy shuddered under Light's hot breath as it swept across the sensitive flesh of Ryuzaki's ear. L couldn't help but buck into Light's talented fingers. "Oh? Getting impatient? Would you like me to try something else?" Light asked with a smile that made his features look handsome.

"Suck it." Ryuzaki instructed as he pulled his pants and boxers down to his knees which revealed a swollen erection.

"Gladly." Light obeyed and all too willingly engulfed Ryuzaki's aching member within the hot confines ofhis mouth.

"Nnn…" The raven-haired genius moaned under Light's searing tongue. He let his hand wander behind Light's head and ran his fingers through the silky chocolate locks. Light smirked from the movement. He let his tongue explore each crevice of Ryuzaki's shaft. Slicking his tongue over the head and teasing with his teeth. L bucked his hips into Light's face, yearning for a release. Light bobbed his head faster, knowing Ryuzaki was close to his climax. Then a sudden burst. "Ahh!" Ryuzaki's seed spilled within Light's willing mouth as he tried to swallow as much as he could. Cum dripped from the corner of Light's mouth as it ran down his chin.

"Mmm… You taste sweet L…" The brunette smiled and licked his lips. Ryuzaki laid there, catching his breath from his first orgasm. "You're still really hard L… What is it you want me to do now?" Light asked, trying to refrain himself from pumping into Ryuzaki right here and now as he had a large erection of his own that was growing painful the more he ignored it. "What is it you REALLY want me to do?"

"Fuck me. Fuck me hard until I can't stand it anymore!" Ryuzaki cried out as he wrapped his arms around Light and took his lips in a passionate kiss. Light pulled away to catch his breath and smirk at Ryuzaki.

"Good answer." Light praised in Ryuzaki's ear.

"How are you supposed to fuck me with your pants on Light-kun?" Ryuzaki asked as he placed a thumb to his lips.

"I can't. Which is why you're going to take them off for me L." Light explained with a smirk. Using his knees, Ryuzaki got closer to Light and placed his hands on his belt and unbuckled it and slipped it off. Then he went to unbutton his tan jeans when Light stopped him. "Use your mouth." The brunette genius instructed. Ryuzaki smiled and placed his hands on the sides of Light's stomach which caused Light to flinch from the sudden ice-cold chain on Ryuzaki's wrist which connected them. Then the raven-haired detective placed his lips over the button and curled his tongue around the small piece of metal and managed to free it from the other side. Then he took another small piece of metal which was the zipper and slowly unzipped it. It was rather difficult since Light's huge erection was making the jeans tight, thus making it difficult to unzip with tongue alone. But Ryuzaki managed and surprisingly quick since he had a bunch of practice with candy his whole life-time. Light was about to feel some of that talent soon. Just having Ryuzaki that close to his crotch was making it difficult for Light to restrain himself. L pulled the jeans down along with the boxers and got a full glory look at Light's swollen erection.

"Poor Light-kun… This must be bothering you tremendously." Ryuzaki said in an innocent tone but knew it wasn't so innocent as his hot breath swept across the throbbing member. "Please allow me to ease some of your tension." Ryuzaki begged as he grabbed the plump cheeks of Light's ass.

"You don't even have to ask. Just do it. Suck it hard. Suck me dry please L…" Light-kun begged almost to the point of tears from his painful arousal. The candy detective smirked, loving how desperate Light sounded.

"As you command." L smiled and happily took the brunette's length in his hungry mouth.

"Ahhh! …Nnn…" Light couldn't help the noises he was making as Ryuzaki was working his talented tongue around the large shaft. He could almost feel it pulsing as if begging to be pleased. Also, the things his hands were doing to Light's ass was making it all the more pleasurable. Light couldn't hold it in anymore. He gripped the hair on the back of Ryuzaki's head and braced himself as he could feel his climax nearing. "L… I'm gonna… ahh!" Light threw back his head as his seed spilled into Ryuzaki's willing throat. He did exactly what Light asked for and sucked him dry until Light had no more to give. The brunette teen stared at the ceiling while catching his breath. This was exactly how Light pictured it would be like to be with Ryuzaki. But the real thing was far much more better then the fantasies. The real thing was so much better then Light's hand. "L…" Light said in a soft heart-warming tone. "Kiss me." He instructed as he pulled Ryuzaki's face close to his own and captured the dark-haired man's sweet candy lips. The two horny detectives started breathing intensely, trying to take over the other's mouth. Ryuzaki pulled away with a gasp.

"Light-kun still has to fuck me until I can't stand it anymore. Remember?" Ryuzaki reminded Light with a smile.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you become mine by the time this night ends L." Light assured Ryuzaki with a smirk.

"But I am _already_ yours Light-kun."

"Yes but… this will make it more official." Light told him with a smile.

"Then Light-kun should hurry and make it official before this night ends." Ryuzaki told Light, giving him a smile back.

"You can count on me." Light chuckled and shoved Ryuzaki back on the bed. Their lips met once again into a heated kiss which were always supposed to be innocent before they would turn into a battle between tongues. "Spread your legs Ryuzaki and hold on to me." Light instructed the older man.

"How many times must I beg you to call me L?" Ryuzaki wined much like a child.

"I guess once more. Now brace yourself L. This might hurt." Light warned the child-like man beneath him. Light pushed at Ryuzaki's entrance but did not enter because he didn't want to hurt him.

"I'm not a girl Light-kun. I can certainly take the pain better then you think I can." Ryuzaki informed him as if upset he was the uke to begin with. Light smiled and kissed him. The younger detective pushed himself into the older and finally entered the warm pleasant tightness.

"Nnn… You're so tight." Light happily sighed and took one of Ryuzaki's nipples in his hot mouth. Ryuzaki threw his head back and gasped in pleasure.

"L-Light-kun… It's okay to go faster. I'm fine. Please go deeper." Ryuzaki begged more then asked. Light happily obeyed the request and did as Ryuzaki asked. Light thrust into the black-haired uke deeper and faster. Ryuzaki moaned as he was feeling more pleasure rather then pain which even surprised him. I guess all those years of pleasuring himself from behind really paid off. But he didn't have to pleasure himself anymore did he? He had Light-kun now didn't he? But Ryuzaki was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a sharp pain on his neck. Light had bitten down on the arch of L's neck and sucked hard as if he were a vampire trying to drink blood. But even though Light was conflicting pain, it felt really good and made Ryuzaki harder then he already was which he didn't think was possible. That was Light's intention as he swirled his slick hot tongue around the new sore. Ryuzaki's skin only seemed to burn hotter and yearn more for Light's touch and tongue. Light could feel L's nails dig into the flesh of his back as he slammed against the candy man harder and faster; loving the hot slick friction between them.

"L, I'm close." Light informed his newly lover and took the other male's erection and started thrusting it, knowing Ryuzaki was close to climaxing also.

"L-Light-kun… Ahh!" Ryuzaki moaned as the tension and pent up lust was building and he knew the two of them couldn't last much longer. One final fuck. One last thrust. That was it for them both as they came into each other's arms. They both screamed in ecstasy as Light spilled his seed inside L as he did the same onto Light's fingers. Light clenched his teeth as he felt the last of himself inside Ryuzaki. He then collapsed on top of him, breathing hard as he worked up a sweat. Ryuzaki could almost feel their hearts beat as one. He let his hand snake its way into Light's hair and played with the brunette silk. Light smiled when he felt L's fingers in his hair.

"I never thought I would ever get to do that to you. I'm really glad I was able to." Light sounded rather lazy as it was obvious he was tired and drained from all the energy he used.

"I'm really grateful Light-kun was able to do it too. But will this be the only time that Light-kun gets to do this?" Ryuzaki asked in an innocent tone that sounded sad. Light looked in Ryuzaki's eyes and smiled.

"As long as we're chained together, I can't escape you… L." Ryuzaki smiled warmly and curled up against Light's body as if he were a cat. Light couldn't help but think what was going to happen next now that the two rivaling detectives had spent a passionate lustful night together. How did they become from enemies to lovers? Oh yeah. It was because of this damn chain. Light was half thankful for them but then half hated them since they were the cause of his dirty thoughts. How was he going to kill L now? He couldn't. Not after he told L that he loved him. Could he? Light didn't want to dwell on the thoughts too much. He decided that whatever was going to happen would happen whether anyone liked it or not. Tomorrow is tomorrow. Today is today. Light decided he liked what happened today and he would look forward to tomorrow.

The End.

Author's notes: Okay… so I spent my October reading Death Note L X Light fanfiction and was inspired to write my own story! I actually made one before this but it's not finished yet. This one is different from my other one since it involves the handcuffs and the other one doesn't. But I like this story better then my other one. (Probably because it's not finished yet) My other story takes place after Light and Ryuzaki were in the rain together. But I might not get to finish that story. I just really wanted this one on here since it's the latest Death Note fanfic I've written so I hope you all enjoyed it! And please feel free to comment! Thank you! =D


End file.
